My Lonley Heart
by Jasmine1548
Summary: SessyKag fic This is about Sessy needs a mate and guess who he wants! Kagome is getting tired of Inuyasha who does she turn to? And what if the two meet? I say lets find out shall we!Enjoy!
1. The Meeting

**The Lonely Heart**

By:Jasmine1548

There was no sound... Sesshoumaru was looking out to his wonderous lands.' I need to get a mate but who?' He wondered.

Then Jaken the toad came in."My Lord Sesshoumaru the council says um... you have..." "Have What Jaken!" "um... needs

my lord."He said Scared. "Needs" Sesshoumaru Wispered. "Excuse me my Lord" Jaken asked. "Nothing Leave Jaken!"

Sessy yelled. "but my lord..." NOW!"Sessy Roared and Jaken ran out very quickly.' I do have my needs and mating season

is coming up soon.' He thought. 'My needs...?' he thought as he jumped off the balconey on a mission.

* * *

"Inuyasha Sit Boy!" Kagome yelled off of the top of her lungs. Inuyasha hit the ground and wispered "KamiKuso." Sango

and Miroku looked at them and sighed "Will they ever get along?" Sango asked. " I don't know Sango I just don't know..."

Sango blushed deeply 'Wack!' "MIROKU!" Sango yelled. The monk hit the ground all swirly eyed... Kagome looked up

from looking at Inuyasha and said "Sango I'm wash up you coming ?" She asked. But Sango said "No that's okay Kagome

I'll just watch these to two dummys." "Hey!" they both said. " Okay I'm you know where I'll be!" Kagome said as she

walked to the Hot Springs. When Kagome reached the Hot Springs she went to the edge of the Spring and started to take

off her clothes. But little did she know she being watched...

* * *

Sesshoumaru walking through the forest and saw Kagome at the Hot Springs slowly discarded her clothes.'Inuyasha's

Wench?'He thought. Kagome senced something, She stilled had on her tank top and skrit on. She turned around and saw

'Sesshoumaru!'. Kagome sreamed a high pitched sream. Sesshoumaru grabbed his ear in pain. And said "Shut the hell up

wench!" Kagome stopped and looked at him. Sesshoumaru signed and looked at her in anger. " What are you doing here

Sesshoumaru!" Kagome asked loudly. "That's Lord Sesshoumaru to you wench, and that's none of yours to know onna."

Sesshoumaru said as he walked closer to her. Kagome noticed this and stepped back two steps. "Whats this are you afraid

of me onna ?" He asked as he looked up and back down smirking at the same time. Kagome gasped when she noticed this

and saw the smirk on his face. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked him in fear of what he might say. " I was

just thinking who I was to pick to be my mate."


	2. Whats His Is His

**The Lonely Heart**

By:Jasmine1548

There was no sound... Sesshoumaru was looking out to his wonderous lands.' I need to get a mate but who?' He

wondered. Then Jaken the toad came in."My Lord Sesshoumaru the council says um... you have..." "Have What Jaken!"

"um... needs my lord."He said Scared. "Needs" Sesshoumaru Wispered. "Excuse me my Lord" Jaken asked. "Nothing

Leave Jaken!" Sessy yelled. "but my lord..." NOW!"Sessy Roared and Jaken ran out very quickly.' I do have my needs

and mating season is coming up soon.' He thought. 'My needs...?' he thought as he jumped off the balconey on a mission.

* * *

"Inuyasha Sit Boy!" Kagome yelled off of the top of her lungs. Inuyasha hit the ground and wispered "KamiKuso." Sango 

and Miroku looked at them and sighed "Will they ever get along?" Sango asked. " I don't know Sango I just don't know..."

Sango blushed deeply 'Wack!' "MIROKU!" Sango yelled. The monk hit the ground all swirly eyed... Kagome looked up

from looking at Inuyasha and said "Sango I'm wash up you coming ?" She asked. But Sango said "No that's okay Kagome

I'll just watch these to two dummys." "Hey!" they both said. " Okay I'm you know where I'll be!" Kagome said as she

walked to the Hot Springs. When Kagome reached the Hot Springs she went to the edge of the Spring and started to take

off her clothes. But little did she know she being watched...

* * *

Sesshoumaru walking through the forest and saw Kagome at the Hot Springs slowly discarded her clothes.'Inuyasha's 

Wench?'He thought. Kagome senced something, She stilled had on her tank top and underwear. She turned around and

saw

"Sesshoumaru!". Kagome sreamed a high pitched sream. Sesshoumaru grabbed his ear in pain. And said "Shut the hell up

wench!" Kagome stopped and looked at him. Sesshoumaru signed and looked at her in anger. " What are you doing here

Sesshoumaru!" Kagome asked loudly. "That's Lord Sesshoumaru to you wench, and that's none of yours to know onna."

"What are thinking about?" Kagome asked. "I was just thinking about who I'm taking to be my mate."

* * *

Inuyasha suddenly heard an ear spliting sream." OUCH!" Iunyasha cried. "That's Kagome!" Sango yelled. "Well let's go find

out if she's okay!" "Feh! Forget it she can takes care of herself." "Just come on!" Sango andMirokuyelled.

And they started to walk to the Hot Springs.

* * *

Kagome stare wide eyed at the now smirking Lord Sesshoumaru. "W-What?"Kagome asked afraid of what the answer

might be. Then all of a sudden Sesshoumaru's head popped up and ear twiched slightly. "Inuyasha" He growled quietly.

"What did you say?" Sesshoumaru jumped on to a tree branch and said "I will be back onna." He told her. She blushed

beet red. Sesshoumaru smirked and flew in to the sky. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku walked in. " See I told she would be

f-f-f-f..." Inuyasha started to say until he saw that Kagome dressed only in hertank and underwear! Inuyasha and

Miroku started to drool. Sango was looking at them and sigh. While Kagome justknew why they looking at and blushed

deeply and said "SIT BOY!" Inuyasha hit the ground. Miroku started to laugh that is until Sango hit him

withherboomerang.

* * *

That's it for now!How did ya like it? Reveiw Please! I'll work on the next chapter! 


	3. Betrayal

Jasmine1548

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha

Then Sango asked "Kagome are you okay?"Kagome started to think 'Should I tell her?I mean she my best friend but, I don't want her to go all mom mode on me.' "YES!" She said all loud and in a high voice.'Yeah, that proves your okay good job Kagome'She said in her head. And started to fast walk back to camp and left everyone in shock and confusion. "Well I told you she was fine." Inuyasha said while getting up (Idiot:) and Miroku getting up as well. Sango and Miroku looked at him like he was stupid. And started to walk away also. Inuyasha blinked and said "Hey! wa..." Then he smelled the air and smelled bones, and death.One word. Kikyo. So turned to to east and headed torwards where light shined. Kagome,Sango,Shippo,and Miroku were at camp only to find Inuyasha to not behind them. "Where's Inuyasha?"Shippo asked just waking up from his nap. All three shruged their shoulders. "I'll go and find him." Kagome Said. Everyone agreed that Kagome should go. Then Sango said "Kagome wait take your bow just in case!" she says handing Kagome her bow and arrows. "Thanks!" Kagome said. Running away to make sure was okay.(OH, He's okay)

* * *

Then when she was deep into the forest she heard someone saying something but she couldn't make them out though. Then when she got past a couple trees and ended up behind another. She looked infront of the tree and saw the most horrible thing. She saw Kikyo pinned up against a trees, holding her up was no other than you guess it INUYASHA! He was kissing the mark on her neck and started to go lower. Then kagome looked to Kikyo and see her close her eyes and moan his name! Then Kikyo opened her eyes and looked at Kagome and gave her a evil smirk and said "Inuyasha do you love me." She said in a evil kind of way. Kagome almost gasped but held it in and saw Inuyasha look up and smile and say "Of course I do Kikyo." Saying 'Kikyo' in a lusty sorta way to make her sick. And then heard Kikyo say "What about Ka- What ever her name is, do you love her." And then Inuyasha looked into Kikyo eyes and said "Kagome? No way she is just with us for the shards and maybe a good lay or a good kiss but I doubt that to." He said as he laughed. Kagome's eyes were hidden behind her bangs and tears streaming her flushed cheeks. Her arms were down by sides in fists as if she was unsure what to do. Inuyasha and Kikyo were doing unforgivable things right there infront of her and then something unexpected happened. And everyone knew Kikyo pinned into the with arrow in her arm. A blood curling scream came from her and Inuyasha turned around to see who just his mate and saw no other than Kagome with an arrow already pulled back for another shot amied at him. He was shocked be on reason and then said "Kagome!How could you betray me like this!" Then Kagome started to laugh and said "Me betray you!More like the other way around!You don't know about being betrayed Inuyasha!"She spat out his name in complete disgust. And Inuyasha said "What!You know Naraku betrayed me once and now you!""Yeah, you just said Naraku betrayed you right? Well if Kikyo works for Naraku and Naraku betrayed you doesn't that mean Kikyo betrayed you. Oh, yeah it does doesn't it, hm. But your out here making love to a her! Yeah, that's about right ne? Kagome said cooly enough to Inuyasha shiver."I..I...I" Inuyasha stamered. " You know what don't say a word" She said as lowered her weapon. " I will...I HATE YOU...And I don't care anymore...I don't care what you do with that thing or anything else... I'm going to look for the shards on my own...Just don't get in my way if you do I will kill you and your dead mate." She said as she turned away from him and started to walk away just as Kikyo got up. Then Kikyo looked at her copy and then looked at Inuyasha and could see his eyes turning blood red and marks coming on his face. Kikyo backed up in fear and ran in the other direction. Kagome when she felt something coming up behind her as she turned around her eyes widened.

* * *

Inuyasha was comin at her at his full speed before she do anything she was tackled to the ground and saw Inuyasha's blood red eyes. So she kneed him in stomach and Inuyasha howled and they started to roll. But they didn't know about the cliff they were heading for! Inuyasha had seen the and smirked as threw Kagome to the ground and started to get up but inuyasha sliced through her sides. And she screamed. Inuyasha picked her up off the ground and roughly held her over his headand threw her off the Cliff. All he heardwas a scream until it echoed away.

Poor Kagome! What Happened well your just going to have to wait until I update! Review Please!Bye!


	4. Chapter 4:Ugh My Head!

Chapter 4:Ugh!My Head!

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha

Inuyasha laughed and turned around and left into the darkness of the woods.

A woman walked through the grassland and she was holding a bucket and going to get some water from the lake. So as usual she scooped up some water, while closing her eyes, and opened her eyes and srceamed very high-pinched and saw nothing but blood. So she dropped the bucket and ran to her village to get some help. She came back with two doctors, and three men and when they saw what the woman was talking about. They all gasped expect for the woman who had saw it before.

Water rushed as blood started to flow with it. Kagome layed there unconscious, the flesh on her legs were torn and nearly broken. On Her arms were gashes and cuts one of them was broken with the bone torn through the bloodly flesh. Her Clothes were ripped from the fall and Inuyasha, All that wasn't shown barely was her womanhood and some of her breast. Also her head had a huge gash on the side of it. Kagome was nearly gone or half-dead, then one of the doctors asked the three men to carry the young madien back into the village. The men nodded and went to the girl and carefully took her to a hut. While the two doctors and the woman got some water.

With the gang

Sango and Miroku were up looking at the stars in awe as Shippo and Kirara were fast asleep. Then all of a sudden Inuyasha pops out of the trees making sango and miroku jump up. Sango was about to yell at him and noticed that Kagome wasn't with him and asked him "Hey where's Kagome, Inuyasha?" 'DEAD' Inuyasha thought to himself and said "The dumb girl left and sealed the well!" acting like he was pissed off. Sango and Miroku gasped. And That was that? Well they find out the truth?

2 monthes later...

Children laughed and giggled as they played with Kagome. Running , Playing and talking to each other, Kagome was laughing on the outside but felt cold and unloved on the inside. It was nearing sundown and the children's parents came outside and smilied at their happy and cheerful children played with Kagome. Then, it started to darken more and more that when the parents started to call their children inside the houses to eat and sleep. The children "AAHHH!" and Kagome looked at them and said "I'll play with you all tomorrow" with a smilie on her face as the jumped with and ran to their parents and say "See you tomorrow Kagome-sama!" And then go inside.

Kagome turned around and the smile suddely wiped dead off her face and she sighed. She then headed for her caretaker/master's Home. When she went inside she bowed deeply knowing that her master was sitting right there. "Up my child" Said her master told her. And raised her head. "Its time for ye to rest for ye have a final test tomarr."(and yes I knew I spelled it that way) Kagome got up and said "yes master." And headed for bed knowing she would have to wake up very early.


End file.
